The Ultimate Connection
by Komataka
Summary: So far this fic is not really PG13, but it will be! Fic about Takuri for now, will move on to maaany other digidestined! ^_^
1. Two Years

**Author's notes:**

  
Ooooo!!!! ^_^ Komataka's first Digimon fic! I have ideas but I won't mention them yet…~_^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll give you the basics. I don't own Digimon, or the characters, or anything like that. I'm simply a 15 year old girl, writing about Takato and Jeri! If you have a problem with that, then you have a problem with that. ^_^ Also if you have a problem with length…you might wanna go "bye byes!" (I had to cut this up into two chapters…thought it'd be easier that way!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feedback = good, so bring it on. And yes, there is…well if you can call it…some Takuri! (Takato/Juri) I choose to call them by their US names because I'm Australian (Audience: WHA?) and that's the names we get here in Australia…so bear with me if you're more familiar with the Japanese names (Actually I like the Japanese names better anyway…Audience: DOH!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've said enough. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Untitled 

(To be named sooner or later! ^_^)

By Komataka

Takato sighed as he lay back on his bed. The bed springs groaned under the weight, as Takato shifted into a comfortable position. Tired, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Takato knew it was a dangerous thing for him to be doing. His thoughts constantly wander to Guilmon. What would Guilmon be doing at this point of time? Would Guilmon be missing Takato as much as Takato was missing Guilmon? Thinking of Guilmon would take Takato into a deep state of depression. For days he would be numb, hardly speaking, hardly eating, closing himself off from the rest of the world. He missed Guilmon more than anything. He'd never missed anyone, or anything as much as he missed Guilmon.

He tried to think positive thoughts after Guilmon was taken back to the Digimon World. Takato would constantly remind himself that it was for the best. Guilmon would be safe, and Takato could get back to a normal adolescent's life. Takato sighed loudly. This was the part where Takato classified himself as "pathetic". 

It had been almost two years since Guilmon had been taken back to the Digital World, along with all the other Digimon. Takato was just over 15 years of age, but to Takato, he still felt like the shy 13 year old battling alongside his friends. He'd felt like that for two years. Two years Takato spent on tears and fears over Guilmon. _Was_ Guilmon OK? _Did_ Guilmon miss Takato? No matter how hard Takato tried, he couldn't get over the departure of Guilmon. Guilmon, to Takato, was still a major part of Takato's life.

It appeared everyone else was "over it". Ever since the battle with the D-reaper, Jeri and Takato had become closer friends. In fact, Jeri seemed to be the only _friend_ around. Henry was always busy with school and life, and as for Rika, let's just say the name "Ryo Akiyama" meant the _world_ to Rika nowadays! Takato would almost find it amusing that Rika actually had a crush on a boy. Kazu and Kenta were still in contact with Takato, but like Henry and Rika, they were not as close to Takato as they used to be.

Takato's feelings for Jeri had definitely grown stronger. In two years, Jeri had started to blossom into a young woman. Her hair, now left out in a flow of chestnut brown hair, was constantly tucked neatly behind her ears. Her hair would rest softly on her small chest. Although small in that area, Takato didn't care. She was still beautiful, inside and out, no matter what. Her soft brown eyes, had speckled with gold over the past two years, making Takato go gooey inside, like honey, every time Jeri looked at Takato with those golden brown eyes. Takato found it almost impossible to remember how cold, and grey they once went when the D-Reaper fed on Jeri's pain. To see Jeri smile was almost heaven to Takato. It was one of the things that made Takato smile. Jeri was happy, happier than she had ever been, and that made Takato smile.

Jeri's life had changed a lot over the two years. Her sweet innocent look, changed to a confident happy girl. Jeri was now seen wearing a medium blue cotton skirt that sat about an inch and half above the knee. Along with the skirt, Jeri wore a short sleeved white t-shirt, like the sandy yellow one she used to wear under her green dress, but instead of all the buttons being done up, Jeri let two buttons free, not exposing much flesh, but giving her outfit a little more edge. Jeri still wore the same type of sneakers, but they were now white and medium blue, with medium blue soles and shoelaces. Jeri had also ditched the sandy yellow socks, and opted for white socks, that almost reached her knees. To complete her outfit, Jeri got her ears pierced, 6 months after fighting the D-Reaper. As a present, Takato brought Jeri sapphire earrings that almost matched the colour of her skirt. Jeri always wore then, which meant a lot to Takato.

Jeri's family had become closer over the past two years. Jeri's stepmother was now Jeri's best friend. The two would spend quality time together, and after getting to know her stepmother, Jeri learnt that they shared a lot in common. Takato saw Jeri and her stepmother shopping almost always, and Takato couldn't help but smile at how happy Jeri seemed to be with a mother figure, but also someone she could relate to.

Jeri's father had become a lot softer towards Jeri, and the two would visit Jeri's mum's grave every week. Jeri's father had a long talked with Jeri after the battle with the D-Reaper, admitting how much he missed his loving wife, and how no woman would ever replace her. Jeri had become closer with her father and had started asking more questions about her mother and how her mother met her father.

As for Jeri's half brother, well, they had become more brother and sisterly. The two would get along, but they would also fight like any normal brother and sister relationship. Jeri would sometimes look after her younger brother, while her father and stepmother went out for a day to relax. Takato would sometimes pop round to help, and to play with Jeri's younger brother.

Jeri's life had improved so much, that Takato was almost sure that she had gotten over the departure of Calumon, not to mention, the death of Leomon. Takato didn't have the heart to bring the topic up to Jeri. She was so happy and Takato didn't want to see her sad ever again. No, Takato would keep those thoughts and questions deep inside.  

Takato sighed again. He felt bored now, as well as depressed. He got off his bed and wandered downstairs. It was around 1 o'clock in the afternoon and no one was home. Takato reached for the phone and dialled Jeri's home phone number.  
"Katou residence!" Said a cheerful voice that Takato recognised as Jeri's stepmother's.

"Uh…hello Mrs Katou. Is Jeri around?" Jeri's stepmother giggled and Takato felt himself blush. Mrs Katou had this obsession with Jeri and Takato, always going on about how the two are going to get married and have little Jeri and Takato's. She would always make the two sit next to each other when he went over to have dinner at the Katou residence. Mrs Katou would go on and on about how much Jeri smiled when Takato was mentioned. Takato would go home all hot and flustered from having a constantly flushing and squirming in his seat.  
"Oh of course she's around Takato! Let me get her for you." Takato thanked Mrs Katou, and waited patiently. Almost instantly, like Jeri had been waiting for Takato's call, Jeri's sweet voice answered the phone.  
"Hello Takato?"  
"Hi Jeri. How are you?" Jeri giggled and Takato felt himself getting that gooey feeling inside. Jeri had the most wonderful laugh. She was always laughing and smiling. Takato eyes went all dreamy and he had to control himself from saying "Oh Jeri…"  
"I'm good Takato! I was hoping you'd call. It's getting quite boring around here. I'm sadly looking forward to school!" It was now Takato's turn to laugh.

"School holidays do that to you. You either love 'em or you hate 'em." 

"That's true. Hey, how about you come over? Everyone's going off to the park soon, except me, so you might as well come over and hang out. It'll be boring otherwise, and I'll probably just come over there if you don't come over here!" Jeri teased and Takato smiled.

"That almost sounds like you want my company, _Miss _Katou!" Takato blushed at what he's just said. His heart thumped loudly, waiting for Jeri's response, and when a short silence greeted Takato, his face turned a deeper crimson.

"Oh Mr Matsuda! You've got it all wrong. It's not your _company_ I want, it's _YOU_!" Takato's heart stopped and Jeri laughed at Takato's silence. Takato, not knowing whether to laugh or not, giggled nervously, half hoping that what Jeri had just said was true.

"So…um…" Takato suddenly felt nervous and light-headed as he spoke. His palms become sweaty, and his fingers started twirling around the telephone cord. "I…I'll come around _now_?"  
"Yep!" Jeri replied. "And hurry up, I'm _bored_! I'll be waiting for you Takato Matsuda!" She giggled again and Takato's heart thumped faster. "Oh Jeri!" Takato thought dreamily. "I've been waiting for you my whole life!"  
"I'll be waiting for you to, Jeri Katou." Takato said as he quickly hung up, not waiting for Jeri to ask him what he was on about. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? Want more? Then go to the next chapter!!! ^_^ And **pwease** review!!!!


	2. Oh Jeri!

**Author's notes:**  
Just so you all remember. I don't own Digimon or the characters or anything Digimonish! Please give me feedback, I like feedback and I'm the kind of person that will give YOU feedback if you give ME feedback! So FEEDBACK MEEEEEEE!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way, this chapter is a lot smaller than the last one so breathe a sigh of relief! ;) Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takato smiled. Seeing Jeri was always a pleasure, and he needed to be cheered up. Takato grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a quick note to his parents, mentioning where he would be and that he would probably be staying for dinner. He left the note on the kitchen table, grabbed his wallet and made his way to the front door.

It only took about 10 minutes to walk to Jeri's house. The Katou's had moved closer to where Takato lived. Takato had been so happy to hear that she would be only a short walk away. It was another reason why the two saw each other so much and had become so close.

Once at Jeri's house, Takato reached for the doorbell, but before he could press it, Jeri flung open the door, beaming.

"Evening, _Mr_ Matsuda!" Jeri giggled and Takato blushed for the hundredth time that day.

"Expecting someone were you, _Miss _Katou?" Takato teased, trying to keep his cool and not make his blushing so obvious. Jeri laughed again and reached for Takato's hand. Takato almost died!  
"C'mon! I've fixed us some snacks! You better be hungry!" Takato was pulled by an eager Jeri into the Katou's kitchen, where Jeri had fixed up a jug of chocolate milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Takato couldn't stop smiling. He absolutely LOVED Jeri's chocolate chip cookies, and Jeri knew it!

"Mmmmm!" Takato moaned, while munching away on his seventh cookie. He took a couple of gulps of chocolate milk and smiled at Jeri. Jeri burst out laughing and Takato suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Wha…?"  
"The milk!" Jeri pointed to Takato's upper lip. "You've got a milk moustache! Here, let me help you." Jeri grabbed a cloth and carefully wiped off the excess milk. Takato would have enjoyed that Jeri was sort of touching him, but he felt too much like a baby, as Jeri wiped away the milk. "There! All better." Jeri smiled at Takato who couldn't help but smile as well. Jeri was the best at making Takato smile, and that was one thing she _didn't _know.

"C'mon." Jeri beckoned. "Let's go watch some TV in my room." Takato followed Jeri upstairs to her bedroom. The door was already opened, and Takato could already smell the candles that Jeri had lit. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent, as Jeri closed the door behind them.  
"Mmmm…it smells like the beach." Takato said, opening his eyes and looking at Jeri. For a second she seemed slightly uncomfortable at how intense Takato's eyes seemed, but she quickly shook it off and smiled.

"That's good, it's the effect I wanted!" Jeri switched on her TV. It was a documentary on camels, and Jeri settled herself back on her bed. She patted the space next to herself and beckoned Takato to sit next to her. Takato didn't need to be asked twice.

The two watched for a while, neither speaking. Jeri glanced sideways at Takato, who was staring at the TV. Jeri couldn't tell if he was interested in the program, or was just staring blankly at the screen. Jeri felt her heart flutter and suddenly wanted Takato look at her intensely like he had before. She had felt uncomfortable, but not a bad uncomfortable. It was like Takato was inside of Jeri all of a sudden, searching her heart and soul.   
"Takato?" She said softly and Takato immediately faced Jeri. She smiled softly and Takato returned the smile, his eyes staring intensely into Jeri's. Jeri's heart was beating harder. Their lips weren't that far apart and Jeri suddenly had the urge to lean forward and feel Takato's lips against hers. "Takato…" She said again, but this time in a dreamier voice. Takato detected the dreamy voice and his heart fluttered. It was the same dreamy voice that Takato imagined himself saying. His eyes lingered on Jeri's longer. Her eyes were making his inside swirl with that gooey feeling, and his heart was making his finger tips tingle He wanted to touch her shoulders so badly. To draw her in and kiss her slowly and passionately like they did in movies.

"Jeri?" Takato said in almost confusion. Jeri, hearing the confusion in Takato's voice, suddenly snapped out of her dreamy phase. 

"Mr Matsuda." Jeri said with a smile and Takato almost kicked himself. It was like Jeri had been under a spell. Takato's eyes mesmerized her. It was like, for a few moments, Jeri wanted Takato. What was with the dreamy voice? Could it be possible? Possible that Jeri might like…Takato?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! What did you think? OK for a spur of the moment? Tell me what you think. You know what to do. I'll hopefully get more of this fic up soon and come up with a title for the fic!!!! :) Well, laters.


End file.
